phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.
" |image = But Mom, I'm here to tell.jpg |band = Candace |band2 = Candace |album = Live at the Squat and Stitch Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) |released = Summer |performed = Squat and Stitch, Googolplex Mall |genre = Blues rock, hard rock |label = Self-released (in-universe) Walt Disney Records (Real World) |runtime = 1:49 |before = "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" |after = "Busted" |video = Episode Version Soundtrack Version}} " |image= But Mom, I'm here to tell.jpg |band= Candace |band2= Candace |album=Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown (#6) |before=I Love You Mom |after=Busted }} " " is a song from the episode "Jerk De Soleil". It was sung by Candace (under the effects of her wild parsnip allergy) as she was trying to convince her mom that Phineas and Ferb were putting on a circus in the backyard. Her song also includes some of the other things she tried to bust her brothers for throughout previous episodes. Lyrics Candace: Psst. Mom. Linda: Candace, have you been near the wild parsnips again? Candace: Yes, but you got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Linda: What is it now? Candace: Those boys are always up to something And it's bringing me to tears, Cause just before you get home It always just magically disappears. Those boys are evil. But before you get home they somehow always clean up the mess. Vivian: Testify, Candace, testify! Candace: Those boys are evil, Let me spell it out for you mom. E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S. They built a roller coaster, And a beach in the backyard. Drove cattle through the city And messed up the boulevard. They took me back in time When we went to that museum. They built fifty foot tree-house robots, But still you didn't see 'em. Those boys are evil. Their crazy shenanigans cause me all kinds of distress. Those boys are evil. Sing it with me, E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S. I know you think they're saints But Mom, I'm here to tell Those B-O-Y-S, they're just E-V-I-L. Those boys are evil! They're making me feel like my head's in a hydraulic press! And that don't feel too good! Those boys are evil! Everybody! E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S! That's what I'm talking about! E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S! That's right those boys are... Evil little boys! Gallery |name= }} Background Information * Production order and broadcast order are sometimes very different. Many of the things that Candace describes the boys doing, audiences hadn't seen them do when this episode had originally aired. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) * Jeremy downloads this song by the end of the episode, asking Candace how she got her voice to sound that way. She responds, "Oh, same as all the other blues singers: wild parsnips." * Dan Povenmire provided Candace's parsnip-affected voice.Piper's Picks TV #031. * The whiteboard used to say: "Today's lesson: working with red yarn!" * This was number 6 in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". ** It is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. * Vivian's line is omitted from the album version of the song. * Dan performed the song live at his 50th birthday bash. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVkt7S4tup8&sns=tw * This is the first song where Candace is the main singer, and the first song performed by her in full-length. * Band members **Candace - Vocals **Linda Flynn-Fletcher - organ, electric guitar **Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - double bass **Mrs. Johnson - drums **Lawrence Fletcher - blues harp Errors *When Linda switches from keyboard to guitar for the rest of the song, the keyboard can still be heard playing even though no one is playing it. **However, many keyboards have an autoplay feature so this could have been the case. * During the final chorus when Candace, Vivian and Mrs. Johnson are seen together, Mrs. Johnson isn't moving even though the drums are being played. * The title of this song doesn't make any sense, as the individual punctuated characters implies that the name is an abbreviation when it isn't. Instead, the title should be E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S. Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9664154 See Also *" " in Russian *List of songs *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *Candace Flynn References de:Böse Jungs es:Son Chicos Malos pl:To zimne dranie pt-br:Garotos Danados Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:E